Kitten's Dates With Fang
by Mrs.DylanLightwoodIvashkov
Summary: So... It's Kitten and Fang dates! More info inside... May be turned into more than just date one-shots. Please give feedback! Title may be changed...
1. Two Month Anniversary

**Okay, so long story short. I was watching ****_Date With Destiny_**** the other day and I had a weird thought: what would a date between Kitten and Fang be like? I have no idea why, but I felt like writing about it! (It's a bit of a drabble.) It's Fang and Kitten dates! Interrupted sometimes, by the Titans, of course. And maybe even Killer Moth. So... my first idea for one of their dates shall begin! **

**Disclaimer for TT and all characters, as well as anyone with the emails that I used for the story. If you, or someone you know has the email, it's purely coincidental. **

"Daddy, Fang hasn't asked me out on a date in ages!" Kitten whined to her father. "Make him ask me out on a date! It's so unfair, and I don't get why. Why won't he call me? All he does is text me, and occasionally email me. But he _never_ calls!" Kitten paced about in her bright pink bedroom. The villain Killer Moth sat on his daughter's (pink) bed.

"I don't know, sweetheart," he rumbled. "I'm sure he's just preparing something amazing for you. Don't worry about it, Kitten. You really shouldn't be too upset."

Kitten stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "But _Daddy!_ You don't get it! Tomorrow's our two month anniversary! It's a big deal! If my Fangy-poo forgets it I'll never forgive him. Then, I'll have to break up with him. And then I'll be boyfriend-less. Do you know how awful that would be?"

Killer Moth looked helplessly at his spoiled daughter. "Sweetheart, just trust me when I tell you that it's all going to be okay." Mentally, he told himself that he would have a chat with "Fangy-poo" and make sure he did something unbeatable for Kitten. It would make every other girl on the planet jealous.

"B-b-but Daddy," Kitten said, her voice breaking. "It's tomorrow. I-I don't know what I'd do if he forgot!" Killer Moth reached out and awkwardly stroked his daughter's perfect looking blonde hair. He stood up and offered Kitten a very forced looking smile.

"Now, now, Kitten," he said. "You get some sleep. It's almost midnight and you will want to look good for Fang tomorrow, won't you?"

This brought out a surprisingly cold smile from Kitten. "Good point, Daddy," she said, her voice suddenly calm. "If Fang remembers it, then I'll want to look the best I can possibly look for him. However! If Fang forgets about us, then I'll have to make him very, very jealous."

"That's the right idea," Killer Moth said. "Goodnight, honey." Killer Moth quickly turned and left, not wanting to remain in that pink prison for any longer then he had to.

"Bye," Kitten said distractedly as she sidled up to her makeup table. She grinned again as she spotted her favorite eyeliner and lipstick.

Kitten was still smiling when she fell asleep, half an hour later.

* * *

The next morning, Kitten was sitting at her desk, booting up her laptop. Opening up her email, she saw she had twelve emails. The most recent one was from SpiderFang and with the title of: Date?

Kitten's face lit up, and she screamed, "Daddy! Fang asked me out! Daddy! Did you hear me? FANG REMEMBERED!" She excitedly clicked it open.

_Dear Kitten,_

_I'm sorry I haven't spoke to you for a long time, and I hope you'll forgive me. I hope to make it up to you tonight. Will you meet me by the pier? I have a surprise for you that I'm sure you'll enjoy. I'll meet you there at about seven. And, happy two month anniversary! _

_From, Fang_

"Of course I will go out with you," Kitten muttered, quickly typing in her reply and sending it. "And it's a good thing you remembered." Kitten checked her watch, and it read one o'clock. "Ugh, I have less than six hours to get ready!" she cried, springing up from her chair and dashing over to the closet. "I have so many things to decide. What shoes? Dress? Makeup? Hair style? Perfume?" Kitten asked herself feverishly. "Plus, I'll need to take a shower and get a mani-pedi and so many other things! How could he leave me with such little time?"

The girl sighed dramatically, as if she had the hardest job in the world. "Fang ought to know better," she muttered as she grabbed her newest pair of black high heels.

Kitten pawed through her wardrobe until her eyes finally paused at one dress. "Yes," she said, plucking it off the hanger. "This one is perfect."

* * *

Six hours later, Kitten's pink limo screeched to a halt in front of the pier. _Where is he?_ Kitten tapped her foot anxiously as the driver opened her door for her. Kitten nodded curtly to him as she stepped out, inhaling the ocean breeze.

The night was perfect, Kitten thought. The sun was just setting, so the sky was alight with color. The temperature was a little warm, but since she was at the pier it had cooled but it wasn't humid.

"I'm here, Fang!" Kitten called out as her limo drove away. When there was no response she frowned and walked onto the dock. "Fang!" Kitten said again, clutching her pink purse.

There was a loud horn, and Kitten looked out onto the water. A magnificent cruise liner was making its way towards her, and if Kitten had squinted, she would have seen Fang standing out on the front deck.

The cruise liner pulled into the harbor, and a white gloved man pulled out a ramp from the boat and connected it to the dock. "Happy two month anniversary, Kitten," Fang said walking out to meet his speechless girlfriend.

"Oh, Fangy-poo!" Kitten finally squealed and flung herself into his arms, although she was careful not to smudge any of her makeup. "I can't believe you did this all for me!"

Fang, dressed in a smart looking tuxedo, shrugged. "Anything for you, Kitten," he said.

Kitten leaned forward and laid a peck of a kiss on Fang's pincers, blushing. Fang grinned cheekily at her and said, "Oh, and speaking of you, I have a little present for you." Fang gently released Kitten from their embrace and reached inside his tux. He withdrew a small black velvet box. "Open it up on the top deck," he said.

"Okay," Kitten agreed as she reached over and took the little box. When Fang wasn't looking, she shook the box next to her ear, trying to guess what was inside. After a moment, she figured it was just another pair of earrings. She already had tons of those, Kitten thought. A two month anniversary was a big deal, so why would he just give her that?

"Let's go then," Fang said. The couple walked into the boat together, and Kitten was amazed to see that the whole inside was decorated with pink decorations. Streamers, balloons, and confetti were all different shades of pink and tastefully arranged. There was even confetti in the shape of a heart.

Once they were on the top deck, Kitten eagerly opened the present. Fang watched her, amused. As Kitten had guessed, the present contained earrings. They were delicate gold ones in the shape of a phoenix. The tail feathers were a dark pink though, and Kitten smiled at that part. "Oh, thank you Fang," she said happily. "I'm going to put them in right now. I'll be right back." Kitten ran to the bathroom (painted pink) and took out her old earrings- plain pink hearts- and put in the new ones from Fang. When she got back, she realized that Fang was already sitting at a table for two, one that hadn't been there before. There were light pink candles that were emitting a smell of roses, and fancy looking linen napkins.

"Oh, Fang! It's so pretty," Kitten cooed as she sat across from her boyfriend.

Fang grinned. "I'm glad you like them. They look great on you," he said. "I know you like lobster risotto, so that's going to be the main course. Its that okay?"

Kitten nodded. "Yeah. That sounds delicious. As long as they have those little piles of parsley on the side." No sooner had the words left her mouth then two steaming dishes came out, carried by another white gloved man. The man placed the dishes in front of the couple and left.

"Bon appetite," Fang said as he began to eat.

"F-Fang!" Kitten said, her voice going up an octave. "There aren't any little piles of parsley on the side. I don't think I can eat this without them." Kitten let out a little whimper. "Can I have little piles of parsley? Fang! Can I?"

Fang suppressed a sigh and nodded. "Of course, darling," he said and beckoned the waiter over. After he had told the waiter what Kitten wanted, he left.

"Thank you, Fangy-poo," Kitten said as the waiter gently placed a pile of parsley on the side of her plate. Finally, Kitten picked up her fork and tried the risotto. "But, Fang? It's too cold now."

Fang smiled. "Right, babe. I'll have them make it warmer again for you, how about that?"

"Oh, thank you Fang," Kitten cried as her plate was swept away. "You're so kind."

Within moments the risotto was returned to Kitten, and she began to eat it. "This is actually really good, Fangy-poo," Kitten said between mouthfuls.

Fang leaned back after he had finished his meal. "Did I tell you how good you look in that dress, Kitten?" he asked Kitten as she started to near the end of it.

"Um, no..." Kitten mumbled as she scooped up another forkful of risotto.

"Well, you look great. Really," he said. Kitten grinned shyly. Her dress really was exquisite, she thought. It was a shade lighter than neon pink, and it was made of silk. There were little embroidered pink roses along the hem, and it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. A little ruffle went down her back, but anyone could still see the twenty-five little cloth covered buttons.

"Thanks," Kitten said, a touch smugly.

"Oh, and since you look so nice I have something else to give you." Fang snapped his fingers at a waiter and the waiter handed him a bag. Kitten practically snatched the bag out of his hands in her eagerness to open it.

Kitten opened it to find that Fang had gotten her a pansy pink sweater with a matching scarf and gloves. They all had "Kitten" embroidered on them. "Oh, thank you," Kitten said, pleased. "Fangy-poo, you're the best boyfriend ever! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, I suppose I'm pretty marvelous sometimes," Fang joked. "Oh, did I tell you about that other time when I shot goo at that little green Titan? It got all over his hair and it was so funny!"

"You didn't tell me about that time!" Kitten said as she leaned forward eagerly, wanting to hear a story about her villainous boyfriend.

"Right. So I had just stolen a few million dollars from the bank downtown and I was about to get away with it when-" Fang was interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. "What?" he asked rudely.

"Sir, I was wondering, would you care for some dessert?" the waiter asked tentatively. "It's ready now."

Kitten's eyes lit up. "Oh, I'd love some dessert. Can we have some now, Fangy-poo?" Kitten asked.

"If she says so, then go ahead," Fang told the waiter. "How are you liking this date?" he asked Kitten.

"It's dreamlike!" Kitten squealed. "Everything is so pretty, perfect, and pink!" The waiter was back now, with two dishes of cheesecake, topped with little strawberries.

The waiter placed the cheesecake in front of Fang, and then he went over to Kitten. Just as he was about to put it down in front of her, she gave an excited little bounce and he nocked the plate over. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" the waiter cried out in horror, as at the same time Kitten turned from happy to murderous.

"YOU. RUINED. MY. DRESS!" she hollered, bolting upright.

It was a wonder the floor beneath Kitten's feet wasn't smoldering, Fang thought. Cheesecake dripped down the front of her dress and onto her shoes. This just made her madder and she stomped her foot. "I can't believe you! How dare you? This is inexcusable. How could you do such a thing?" Kitten was practically spitting flames. Her neat little hair doo was starting to look messy, and angry tears were starting to prick her eyes. "Do you know how much my dress cost?" Kitten screamed. "Do you even care? I bet you don't!" Kitten's face was now flushed and her mascara was a bit smudged.

"Hey now, babe," Fang said, laying a cool hand in her shoulder. "No need to fuss, I'll just fire this guy and be done with it. You don't need to be so upset!"

"That's what you think!" Kitten yelled, whirling to face her boyfriend. "Firing this guy isn't that bad. IT'S NOT! He ruined my dress and he ought to pay!" Kitten looked like she was a raving lunatic, but since her dress was permanently ruined she didn't care. "Ugh! You are all impossible! You're so unbelievable!" Kitten scowled. "Look! My makeup will be ruined! My daddy will hear about this. I always get I want, and its going to stay that way."

Fang hastily grabbed Kitten's arm. "Okay, we'll be right back," he told the waiters as he dragged his hissing girlfriend away.

"Fang! Put me down!" Kitten shrieked as she was lifted off the ground, thanks to Fang's spider legs. "I'm not done giving that waiter a piece of my mind. Besides, you're just going to ruin my dress even more!"

Fang spun a squirming Kitten around so that she was facing him, and he said, "Kitten. Calm down. Will you calm down if I buy you a new dress?"

Kitten made puppy eyes **(Yes, despite being named "Kitten") **at Fang and pouted. "You have to buy me this exact same dress, plus another one," she whimpered pathetically.

There was a moment when Fang almost refused because Kitten's dresses always cost a small fortune, but in the end he agreed. "Fine, hon. I'll buy you the dresses, but you have to calm down. You can't yell at the waiter anymore, either."

"Deal." Kitten wasn't pleased with the result, but she was satisfied. She got to have a new dress, plus this one. Besides, she also had the earrings and the whole jacket set that Fang had given to her earlier.

Fang placed Kitten back down on the ground with a relieved sigh. "Okay, babe. Now, can we finish dessert?" he asked, just as his stomach growled.

"Okay, Fangy-poo," Kitten agreed. "As long as dessert isn't cheesecake."

**So... what did you think? I'm still not quite sure whether I want to do individual one-shot dates, mini story arcs, a whole story, or just a story thing all about Fang and Kitten, from different aspects of their relationship. Up to you guys... RNR! Please share your ideas and thoughts!**


	2. Song Wars

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter... And again, please tell me what you think about how I should do these chapters and plot and all that good stuff :). Again, I don't own TT nor do I own the shops/stores/places I name, and so if there are actual places with that name, it's purely coincidental. **

**The songs, I don't own either. Please don't be offended if I ****criticize your personal taste in music. It's not personal, and we're all different! Plus, it's just an opinion. Also, just lettin' you know, this whole story contains an absurdly large quantity of headcannons!**

Chapter Two: Song Wars

Kitten walked over to the bed to pick up her vibrant pink phone. She grinned when she saw the caller ID. "Oh, Fang's calling!" she squealed.

"Hey, babe," came Fang's voice through the iPhone. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come grab some sushi with me or something. We could go grab some sushi and then have fried ice cream afterwards. I know you love fried ice cream, and I've been hankering for it all week, too."

"Sure, Fangy," Kitten agreed. "What time are you going to pick me up?" Kitten's eyes immediately wandered over to her large closet, her mind skipping ahead to what she would wear. The dress she was wearing, a neon pink dress with a white cardigan sweater, would simply not do.

Fang knew that Kitten would be worrying about her clothes, and grinned on the other end of the phone. "Well, it's almost noon right now," he replied, "I was thinking we could eat around one thirty, so I'll pick you up at one fifteen. Okay, babe?"

Kitten let out a sigh of relief. "Perf," she said, her voice happy. "See you then." Kitten quickly hung up, dropping the phone back on her bed. "Okay, so I'm going to wear my hot pink crop top from Abercrombie, and my black mini skirt from Hot Topic, and then perhaps my silver flats from Ralph Lauren."

The teenager went over to the closet and withdrew the spoken items, analyzing them with a critical eye. "I'll add a Gucci rhinestone belt, and that'll make the outfit!" she squealed.

As soon as she had wiggled into the top and absurdly tight mini skirt, she strapped on the belt, admiring the way the jewels sparkled in the light. Kitten left the shoes by her door so she'd remember them for later.

With a grin, Kitten quickly sat herself down in order for her to apply her makeup. Mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, blush, and just a little bit of concealor to cover that little pimple on her chin, Kitten decided as she redied her tools.

Kitten deftly applied all of her makeup, and by the time the clock struck one, she was ready. Kitten picked up her phone, and went on iTunes to look at some songs.

She sighed when she saw that one of her favorite bands, a popular boy band called One Direction, had not released anything new.

Kitten's father constantly complained about the large quantity of songs that Kitten purchased, and the complaining only increased when he found out that Fang had hacked onto their iTunes account and was buying songs using Killer Moth's money. At first he had been furious, but then after Kitten had consoled him, he found that he didn't really care, as long as he helped to take some of Kitten's never ending line of requests.

Kitten heard a loud honking from outside, and she glanced out the window to see Fang waiting for her. With a giggle, she slipped her phone into a little white Miu Miu clutch, and slipped on the shoes. She practically skipped over to Fang's car. "Hello, Fangy poo!" she cried.

Fang grinned at his girlfriend, happy that Kitten was letting him take his car, and not her stuffy limo. He was proud of his car. It was a jet black convertible, perfect for letting his eight spider legs stretch out. Flames were painted down the side, and a spider web covered the passenger door. "What's chillin', babe?" Fang replied.

"Nothing, just missing you," Kitten crooned as she climbed in. She kissed Fang on the cheek and buckled her seat belt.

Music was blasting out of the convertible. Grunge music, as usual, Kitten thought resignedly.

_Last Night_  
_Last Night_

_Never thought it would be like this_  
_It all started with just a kiss_

Fang sang along with the radio. "What song is this?" Kitten asked her boyfriend, wondering if it was one of the worst songs that Fang listened to.

"It's "Last Night" by The Scientists, hon. Do you like it?" Fang asked, as The Scientists began to sing the chorus for a final time.

Kitten grimaced. "Um, no," she said and reached for the dial. After a few deft twists she reached the station she wanted. "But I like this," she added helpfully.

_Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun._  
_I know we've only met but lets pretend it's love._  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone._  
_Tonight lets get some._  
_And live while we're young. _

"Um, this is really bad," Fang said, watching as his girlfriend sang to the atrocious pop music. "It's really catchy and all that, but it's really _really_ bad." Fang promptly reached over and spun the dial again, so that the radio was now back to blasting The Scientists.

Kitten looked seriously affronted and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, Fangy. Just, no. I'm sorry Fangy, but this music is just awful. I don't think my ears can take this." She clapped her hands delicately over her ears, making her long dangly diamond earrings jingle. With that, she reached over and switched the dial. Again.

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_  
_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_

All eight of Fang's eyes widened, and he squirmed uncomfortably. Things didn't improve as the couple zoomed past a super market, and someone who look suspiciously like one of Kitten's many ex-boyfriends walked out.

"Uh, Kitten? Can we changed this?" he asked. He didn't even bother reaching over himself, but his knuckles gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than usual.

"But I like this song," Kitten whined.

Fang frowned, and reached forward, switching the song. Kanye West was on, and Fang leaned back, satisfied. He didn't like him as much as The Scientists, but would do. It was better than One Direction, anyway. And infinitely better than Cher Lloyd.

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?_  
_You bringing out a side of me that I don't know_  
_I decided we weren't gonna speak so_  
_Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?_  
_Why would she be so mad at me for?_

"Why would she be so mad at me for?" Fang sang. He turned to Kitten and grinned, surprised that Kitten had not complained about the song more than ten seconds in.

Kitten sighed. "Fangy, I've heard better. Actually, I have a proposition."

Fang glanced up at her, interested. "Oh, and what might that be?" his many eyes seemed to ask. He took this opportunity to slow down the car, and a pudgy man behind them honked his horn.

"Get a move on, freaks!" he shouted from his motorcycle.

Fang spun around in his seat. "Argh! I will do as I please," he snarled. "Don't tell me what to do!" His eight eyes all narrowed, and the man had a sudden feeling on fear.

"Fang, look at me," Kitten said sternly, tapping her boyfriend. "I'm trying to tell you something. Stop getting distracted."

Fang turned back to stare at her. "C'mon, babe, gimme a sec," he said.

Kitten looked like she would have liked to argue, but Fang was already facing the biker again. "Okay, man, don't tell me what to do!" The man looked like he would have liked to sink through the ground, with or without his harley. Fang opened his mouth, a a torrent of sticky grey stuff spewed out of his pinchers and covered the biker.

"Ah!" the man screamed in shock, realizing that he was stuck to his motorcycle which was stuck to the ground.

Fang chuckled, a turned back to the road. "What were you saying, Kitten?" he said smoothly, as if nothing had happened.

Kitten giggled. "Oh, right, my proposition," she said, the whole previous ordeal forgotten. "So, my idea for deciding whose music is better, because you refuse to agree that mine clearly is, goes something along the following lines. When we arrive at the restaurant, they will be playing music. If they're playing music that _I_ enjoy, I win. If they're playing music _you_ like, you win. Deal or no deal? I think it's fair."

Fang smirked. "Alright, hon. It's on." Fang smiled as another Kanye West song came on.

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_  
_What I had to do, had to run from you_  
_I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong_  
_And that haunted me, all the way home_

"Fang, not again," Kitten complained. "More Kanye West? Really? First we had "Heartless" and now we have "Love Lockdown"? This really isn't fun. I don't understand why they don't play more of One Direction or The Wanted or Cher Lloyd?"

Fang muttered something incomprehensible. "Fine," Kitten sniffed, and leaned for forward and switched the song. "I'll just change it to something that I like. This is a good song."

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know__  
_

"No, it's not," Fang objected flatly. "This, Kitten, is sappy and bad."

Kitten pouted. "Ta-Tay is my life!" she cried. "Don't insult her. Especially not this song. "Love Story" is my absolute favorite song by her."

Fang was about to respond, when Kitten hushed him. "This is the best part," she hissed.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Hmm," Kitten mused. "I think I ought to ask Daddy to give me a ball. What do you think, Fang?" she asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Fang sighed. "Uh, sure," he said, leaning forward to change the song. The Scientist's were playing again, and "This Is My Happy Hour" poured out of the speakers.

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh, take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart_  
_Questions of science, science and progress_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Kitten rolled her eyes. "You dimwit, we're almost at the restaurant now," Kitten said, and pointed to a bright green building that was getting larger and larger by the second.

While Fang was distracted, Kitten eagerly leaned forward and switched the song. "Oh, Fang? You know how much I _love_ boy bands. The Wanted is playing," Kitten said in a sing song voice.

Fang groaned as he started to drive into the parking lot.

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

"They must be able to do better than this," Fang muttered. "Of all names to name a song, "Glad You Came" is the best they could come up with? Honestly?"

Kitten looked defensive. "I, for one, happen to love this song, so don't insult it, Fangy." She flipped down the sun blocking screen thing, slid across a little panel **(I don't actually know what it's called)** and inspected her mascara in the mirror there.

The Wanted was about to start another verse when Fang hastily turned off the engine. "Okay, that's enough of that," he said firmly.

Kitten pouted. "You only turned the car off because you didn't like that song," she complained as she clambered out of the car.

Fang nodded, taking out his iPhone. The cover, Kitten noticed, was very suitable. Black background with a silver spiderweb stretching across the whole back. "Yup. Pretty much." He tapped the screen a few times. "This is the kind of music I would have left on, you see," Fang added with a grin.

_Ten times i stopped by_  
_'cause she said to stop by_  
_Nine times we flowed_  
_Like good rhythm and rhyme_  
_I was a good ear_  
_A welcome companion_  
_90% of the time_

"Seriously? The Scientists? Again? You're obssesed with them." Kitten slammed the car door shut and stomped over to Fang, yanking the phone out of his hands. "I'm pretty sure this is all that you listen to."

Fang scowled, and made a half hearted attempt to take his phone back. "Give me my phone," he said, almost whining.

"Fine." Kitten tossed him back his phone.

Fang deftly caught it, surprised at how easily she returned it to him. "Uh, thanks," he muttered. He looked up at his girlfriend, and a grin snaked across his face. "So, babe, shall we go in the restaurant and find out the winner of our little contest?"

Kitten nodded, and took his hand. "I'd be thrilled, Fangy," she replied.

The couple walked into the restaurant. The restaurant's interior was decorated in neon colors, and the windows were tinted pink, to Kitten's delight. The floor and walls however were plain black, something that Fang appreciated.

The music.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Fang grimaced. "You've got to be kidding me. One Direction?!" he ground out as all of his eyes narrowed and his pinchers twisted into a slight grimace.

Kitten smiled triumphantly at her dumbfounded boyfriend. "See?" she smirked. "I thought I told you. Kitten _always_ wins!"

**In case any of you were wondering, I am NOT a 1D fan... :) Nor am I a The Scientists fan, or pretty much any band I mentioned. Again, sorry if I offended you/ your preference in music. **

**I don't own Teen Titans, but I suppose my friend and I own this headcannon...? **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Also, if you have ideas, let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
